


After the Storm Passed

by everyoneisgay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Irondad Bingo 2019, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyoneisgay/pseuds/everyoneisgay
Summary: 때때로, 피터는 자신이...현실에 실재하지 않는 기분을 느꼈다. 어쩌면 그가 피터 파커 본인의 불량 복제품인 것처럼. 돌아오면서 어딘가 잘못된 것처럼.A translation of After the Storm Passed by sahiya





	After the Storm Passed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Storm Passed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390206) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 

최악의 폭풍이 지나간 후, 피터는 스타크가의 호숫가에 있는 자신을 발견했다.

폭풍우가 휩쓸고 지나가는 데에는 조금 시간이 걸렸다. 사실은 몇 주정도. 그 이후의 삶은 예전처럼 평범하지 못했다. 피터는 아직도 학교에 등교하지 않았는데, 5년 사이 인구가 두 배로 늘어나게 된 도시 안에서 메이는 두 사람의 보금자리가 될 아파트를 찾기 위해 여전히 애쓰는 중이었다.

이게 피터가 호숫가 집에 남아 있는 가장 큰 이유였다. 음, 그 중 하나였다. 토니는 페퍼와 함께 쓰던 아파트에서 두 사람이 머물기를 권했으나, 이 호숫가 집을 떠난다는 생각만으로도 피터는 불안으로 목이 조이는 것 같았다. 비록 아무렇지 않은 척 하긴 했지만 그가 메이를 속아 넘기는 데 얼마나 성공 했는지는 장담할 수 없었다.

토니는 피터의 이런 변화를 알아차리지 못할 만큼 신경 쓸 일이 많았다. 고질적인 통증과 한 쪽 팔의 상실, 그리고 그의 딸 사이에서 토니의 주의는 충분히 분산됐다. 피터는 가능한 한 그의 관심을 끌지 않기 위해 노력했고, 그런 행동의 끝엔 메이와 함께 도시로 돌아가는 게 들어가야 했다. 하지만 그는 그저… 그럴 수가 없었다. 그래서 메이는 홀로 해피와 함께 도시로 향했다. 피터는 호숫가 집에 머무는 채로.

메이가 떠난 날 오후, 그는 현관에 멀찍이 선 채로 도로를 따라 자동차가 사라지는 모습을 바라보았다. 메이 숙모가 떠나야 한다는 걸 알면서도 남는 것을 선택한 건 피터였다. 하지만 마음 한 구석에서 불편한 불안이 밀려 들어왔다. 이건 이곳에 돌아온 뒤로 몇 번이고 겪었던 기분이지만, 지금은 그 어떤 때보다 강렬했다.

그건 피터가… 현실에 실재하지 않는 기분이었다. 마치 그가 피터 파커 본인이 아니라 잘못된 복제품인 것처럼. 돌아오면서 어딘가 잘못된 것 같은 기분.

이런 생각이 든 건 이번이 처음은 아니었다. 피터는 이 기분이 그저 자연히 사라지길 바라왔기 때문에 굳이 입 밖으로 꺼내지 않았다. 전에도 항상 이랬고, 이번에는 생각이 흩어지는 데 시간이 좀 더 걸릴 뿐이었다. 어쩌면 이건 그의 집중을 딴 데로 옮길 만한 게 없어서 때문인지도 모른다. 다시 몸을 움직일 수 있겠다는 생각이 든 건 그렇게 제자리에서 멈춰있다 몇 분이 지난 뒤였다.

마침내 몸을 움직일 수 있게 된 피터는 집 안으로 들어갔다. 부엌에선 페퍼가 저녁 식사를 위한 양배추를 썰고 있었다. 토니는 소파 위에서 잠이 들었고, 모건은 피터가 알지 못하는 TV쇼를 보고 있었다. 피터는 만약 그가 지난 5년 동안 죽어 있지 않았더라면 그 프로그램이 뭔지 알았을 지 궁금했다.

5년. 피터는 때때로 그 시간을 잊고 있다가 모건을 바라보며 되새기곤 했다. 그는 방향을 잃어가고 있었다. 그가 어떤 상태인지를 말하는 데는 이 말이 적절해 보였다. 시간을, 길을, 방향을 잃은, 붕 떠있는 감각. 그를 지탱하는 무게 중심을 잃어버린 것만 같았다.

어쩌면 도시로 돌아가는 편이 나았을지도 모른다. 여전히 회복 중인 토니와 함께가 아니라면 그러고 싶지 않았겠지만, 아마도 도시에선 다시 제자리를 찾아갈 수 있었을 것이다. 아니면 더 나빠졌을 지도 모르지. 어느 쪽도 확실하진 않았다. 왜냐하면 피터는 자신의 안에서 일어나고 있는 일을 제대로 알지 못했다. 단지 아프다는 것만이 유일하게 아는 사실이었다. 그리고 피터는 이걸 누구에게도 털어놓을 생각이 없었다.

집 안에 들어서서 멀거니 서 있는 게 조금 이상하게 보일 수도 있겠다는 생각에 피터는 바닥에 앉아 소파로 등을 젖혔다. 소파 가장자리에 매달린 토니의 손을 부드럽게 그러쥔 그는 스스로 자신이 어디에, 누구와 있는 지를 되새기기 위해 노력했다. 비록 그렇게 느껴지진 않아도 지금은 모든 게 괜찮다는 것을 되뇌이며.

TV에서 흘러가던 에피소드가 끝났다. 모건이 일어나며 “또 봐도 돼?”라고 매우 큰 목소리로 물었다. 피터가 움찔했다. 토니는 꿈쩍하지 않았다.

“이제 TV는 충분히 봤어, 딸.” 페퍼가 부엌에서 나오며 말했다. 대체 왜 그랬는지는 모르겠지만, 피터는 손에 쥐고 있던 토니의 손을 황급히 떼어냈다. 무슨 잘못을 저지른 것도 아닌데도 그랬다. 페퍼가 따스한 눈빛으로 피터를 흘끗 바라보았다. 피터는 그녀가 그의 얼굴에서 무엇을 보았는지 알고 싶었다.

“너네 둘이서 퍼즐을 맞춰보는 건 어떠니?”라고 말한 페퍼는 벽장에서 퍼즐과 보드게임-캔디랜드에서 카탄의 개척자까지-한 무더기를 꺼내왔다.

퍼즐은 꽤 괜찮게 들렸다. 조용해 보였고. 그가 5년 간 죽어 있었다거나 토니가 거의 죽을 뻔했거나, 뒤통수에 도사리고 있는 어떤 끔찍한 일들 중 하나를 생각나게 할 것 같지 않았다. 피터는 고개를 끄덕였다.

페퍼가 만족스러운 표정으로 말했다. “모건. 와서 하나 골라보렴.”

모건은 원하는 게 분명했다. 아이의 손가락이 무언가를 가리켰고, 페퍼가 미소 지었다. “좋은 선택이야, 얘야.”

그녀가 지목한 것을 페퍼가 꺼내 건네주자, 모건은 그걸 커피 테이블로 가져왔다.

그건 모건의 나이에 걸맞는 400조각짜리 퍼즐이었다. 아이언맨과 스파이더맨이 뉴욕의 고층 빌딩을 함께 휘젓고 다니는 그림이었다. 맨 위에는 ‘무적의 아이언맨_The Invincible Iron Man_’이, 그리고 바닥에는 ‘굉장한 스파이더맨_The Amazing Spiderman_’이 써져 있었다.

피터는 그 퍼즐을 내려다봤다. 토니가 그 그림을 피터에게 보여줬던 걸 고작 어제 일처럼 생생히 기억했다. 왜냐하면 사실, 피터에게 그건 1~2주일 전의 일이었다. 스파이더맨 캐릭터 상품은 그렇게 많지 않았고 그 중에는 형편없는 짝퉁도 섞여 있었다. 피터는 이게 비록 그냥 퍼즐에 불과하더라도 그와 토니가 함께 있다는 이유로 꽤 멋지다고 느꼈다. 두 사람은 이 그림을 티셔츠에 프린팅 하자는 이야기를 나눴었다.

이제 이건 마치 피터를 조롱하는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 아이언맨은 무적이 아니라는 걸 토니는 한 쪽 팔을 잃음으로써 증명했다. 그리고 피터는 결코 굉장하지 않았다.

“이건 아빠가 제일 좋아하는 거야,” 모건이 매우 진지한 표정으로 피터에게 말했다. “왜냐면 스파이더맨은 아빠가 가장 좋아하는 영웅이거든.”

피터가 마른 침을 삼켰다. “정말? 그렇게 말했어?”

“아주 많이.” 모건이 상자의 뚜껑을 열더니 안에 있는 모든 조각들을 바닥에 쏟아 냈다. “아빠가 그러는데, 먼저 모퉁이를 찾으래.”

“맞아. 그거 좋은 전략이야.”라고 동의한 피터는 모건이 조각을 골라낼 수 있게 돕기 시작했다.

퍼즐 맞추기가 마음을 진정시킨다는 걸 피터는 인정해야 했다. 조각을 찾는 동안 모건은 상당히 조용해졌고, 아이가 항상 그렇지만은 않다는 걸 피터는 알았다. 페퍼가 부엌으로 돌아간 뒤 얼마 지나지 않아 양파와 마늘 요리 냄새가 풍겼다. 바깥은 보슬비가 내렸지만 안은 따뜻하고, 조용하고 또 안전했다. 피터는 거의… 평범함을 느꼈다.

피터와 모건이 퍼즐의 틀을 얼추 맞춰가고 있을 때, 누군가 그들을 지켜보는 시선이 느껴졌다. 피터가 고개를 들자 잠에서 깨어난 토니와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그는 눈가에 눈물이 맺힌 채 그들을 바라보고 있었다.

“안녕, 너네 둘,” 토니가 떨리는 미소를 지었다. “퍼즐 맞추고 있는 거야?”

“응.” 모건이 하던 일을 내팽개치며 말했다. 토니가 누워있던 몸을 일으키자 모건은 놀랍게도 그의 상처를 조심조심 피하면서 그 위로 올라탔다. 모건이 토니의 남아있는 팔 밑으로 몸을 파고 드는 걸 지켜보며 피터는 부러워하지 않으려 애썼다. 토니가 혼수상태에서 깨어난 이후로 피터는 그 공간을 모건에게 양보하기로 신경 쓰고 있었다. “우리 둘이 아빠랑 피터가 같이 있는 퍼즐을 맞추고 있었어!”

“그거 내가 제일 좋아하는 건데.” 토니가 약간 목이 메인 목소리로 말했다.

“알아.” 모건이 으스대며 대답했다.

“좀 어때, Pete?” 토니가 피터를 향해 올려다 봤고, 이번엔 피터가 대답했다.

“좋아요.”

“메이는 도시로 다시 돌아갔고?”

피터가 핸드폰을 잠시 꺼내 메이에게서 온 메시지를 확인했다. “고속도로에서 길이 꽉 막혀 갇혀 있대요.”

토니가 유감스럽다는 듯이 미소 지었다. “어떤 것들은 절대 변하지 않는 법이지.”

피터는 그게 사실이기를 바랐다. 지금까지, 피터에게 의미 있던 모든 건 변한 것처럼 느껴졌다. 하지만 피터는 그저 아무 말없이 고개를 끄덕이며 손에 든 퍼즐 조각을 내려다 보았다. 손바닥 안에 있는 그 퍼즐은 아이언맨의 오른쪽 손의 리펄서인 게 분명했다. 토니가 더 이상 가지고 있지 않은 손.

피터는 그 조각을 제자리에 맞춰 넣었다.

◇

그날 밤, 먼지에서 돌아온 후 처음으로 피터는 혼자 잠자리에 들었다.

피터와 메이는 매일 밤마다 침대를 같이 썼다. 둘은 일부러 말을 꺼내진 않았지만, 메이는 피터가 시야에서 벗어나는 걸 원하지 않았고 피터는 혼자 있기가 싫었다. 어느 누구도 이걸 이상하다고 생각하지 않았다. 그리고 이건 사람으로 북적거리는 호숫가 집에서 함께 방을 나눠 쓸 수 있다는 걸 의미했다. 메이와 침대를 나눠쓰는 건 피터가 훨씬 더 어렸을 때, 악몽을 꾸고 나면 메이와 벤의 침대 사이에 기어 들어가 따뜻한 포옹을 받았던 때를 떠올리게 했다.

침대에 누운 순간부터 피터는 쉽게 잠들 지 못할 거라는 걸 알았다. 몸은 피곤 했지만 뇌는 멈추길 원하지 않았다. 가만히 누워 눈을 감는 다는 건 피터가 가고 싶지 않은 곳을 향해 꼬불꼬불 떨어지는 여지를 남길 뿐이었다.

그건 단순히 재로 변하는 게 아니었다. 소풍도 아니었고 피터는 그게 뭔지 기억하고 싶지도 않았다. 다른 많은 사람들도 피터와 마찬가지 인 것 같았다. 하지만 피터는 해결할 수 있었다. 그가 감당할 수 없는 것, 생각하지 않으려고 필사적인 것을. 그리고 그의 뇌는 어둠 속에 누워 있는 피터에게 끊임없이 반복되는 장면을 보여주기로 마음먹은 것 같았다. 정신은 토니가 죽었던 순간으로 돌아갔다.

모든 사람들이 토니의 아크 리액터 불빛이 꺼지는 모습을 보았다. 하지만 피터는 그의 심장이 멎는 소리를 들었다. 그리고 그는-피터는 정말로-정말 그게 끝이라고 생각했다. 토니 없는 세상에서 앞으로 살아가야 한다는 것. 그리고 세상에, 그건 너무 아팠다. 칼로 배를 찌르는 듯한 기분이었다.

다행스럽게도 모두가 우두커니 서서 지켜보고 있는 동안 배너 박사님이 행동에 들어갔다. 토르의 망치로 인한 충격은 토니의 심장이 다시 뛰게 했다. 적어도 일시적으로는 그랬다. 피터는 자신의 정신이 그 순간에 집중하기를 바랐다. 토니의 심장이… 멈춰버린 순간이 아니라.

복도를 통해 페퍼와 토니, 모건의 숨소리가 들려왔다. 모두가 잠들어 있었다. 깨어있는 건 피터와 그의 머릿속에 있는 소름끼치는 생각들뿐이었다. 그리고 현관에서 느꼈던 것과 마찬가지로 그를 도로 데려 가기를 기다리고 있는 끔찍한, 그가 어딘가 잘못됐다는 생각이 남았다.

피터는 일어나 앉았다. 귓속에서 자신의 심장박동이 빠르게 뛰고 있는게 느껴졌다. 자리에서 일어난 그는 1, 2분 간 자기 방을 초조하게 왔다갔다 하다가 벽을 타고 올라가 한구석에 거꾸로 매달렸다. 예전에는 이게 그를 진정시켜주곤 했다. 피터는 아무도 고개를 들어보지 않을 법한 곳, 평범한 시야 속에서 숨는 걸 좋아했다.

이번엔 도움이 되지 않았다.

짧은 숨을 몰아 쉬는 바람에 눈 앞이 아찔해지고 식은땀이 흘렀다. 아직 새벽 두 시도 되지 않은 시간이었다. 마음을 가라 앉힐 방법을 찾지 않는다면 미쳐버릴 것 같았다. 잠을 자서는 안됐다. 그저 이 공황 상태를 멈춰야만 했다.

피터는 한동안 천장에 붙은 채로 있었다. 얼마나 오랜 시간이 흘렀는지 모르겠지만 아직 해가 뜨지는 않았다. 그리고 그 때, 방문이 열리고 모건이 발끝으로 방에 걸어 들어왔다. 흐트러진 침대를 바라보던 모건은 놀랍게도 고개를 들어 피터를 발견했다.

“천장에 있구나!”라고 크게 속삭인 아이가 활짝 웃었다.

피터가 바닥에 도로 내려와서 물었다. “모건, 무슨 일이야?”

“자는 건 지루해.”

“자는 건 사실 굉장히 멋진 일이야.” 피터가 한숨을 내쉬며 대답했다. 뇌가 허락만 해 준다면 피터는 잠자는 걸 좋아했다.

하지만 모건은 피터의 말을 의심스러워 하는 표정이었다. “아빠는 내가 잠을 못 잘 때면 책을 읽어줘. 내가 읽어 줄까?”

피터는 그 제안을 거절하고 모건을 도로 자기 침대로 되돌려 보내려고 했지만 이전까지만 해도 요란하게 울리던 자신의 맥박이 더 이상 귓가에서 욱신거리지 않는 다는 걸 깨달았다. 몇 시간 만에 처음으로 돌아온 편안한 상태에서 도로 멀어지고 싶진 않았다. “좋아.” 피터가 동의했다. “가서 책을 골라와. 그렇지만 조용히 해야해. 너희 엄마 아빠가 주무시고 계셔.”

피터의 말을 들은 모건이 발끝으로 잽싸게 자기 방으로 돌아갔다. 피터는 침대 위의 이불을 곧게 펴고, 침대 머리맡의 전등을 켰다. 그 사이 모건이 팔에 한 가득 책들과 만화처럼 긴 팔다리를 가진 고양이 인형을 갖고 돌아왔다. “이건 노노야_No-no._” 피터 옆에 있는 침대 위로 기어올라오며 모건이 말했다. 아이는 그들 사이에 고양이를 끼워 넣었다.

“왜 얘 이름이 노노야?” 피터가 물었다.

모건이 어깨를 으쓱였다. “나도 몰라. 그냥 그래.”

모건이 이제 막 네 번째 생일을 지났다는 걸 고려하면, 아이는 훌륭한 독서가였다. 그녀의 부모가 누구인지를 생각했을 때 모건이 똑똑하다는 사실에 놀라지 않아야 했다. 모건은 피터에게 멍청한 비둘기 이야기 한 권을, 그 다음엔 개 모양 귀를 한 늙은 모자 장수에 대한 책을 읽어 주었다. 그리고 마지막으로 사랑에 빠진 두 게이 토끼 책을 읽을 때 하품을 하기 시작했다. 모건이 노노를 품에 안은 채 자신의 옆구리로 파고드는 동안 피터는 아이가 하던 일을 이어받았다. 그가 ‘호기심 많은 조지’ 동화책을 꺼내 읽어 내려갔고 이야기가 끝나갈 때쯤에 모건은 잠에 빠져들었다.

피터는 모건의 머리 위로 손을 뻗어 침대 맡의 전등을 껐다. 아직도 잠을 잘 수 있을 것 같진 않았지만, 잠자는 모건을 곁에 둔다면 아까보다는 이 새벽이 덜 끔찍할 것 같았다. 이상하게도 모건은 그가 세상에 없었던 5년을 끊임없이 되새기게 하는 동시에 위안을 가져다 주었다. 쏟아지는 보호 본능에 압도된 피터는 모건을 한 팔로 감싸 안았다. 토니는 피터를 계속 그녀의 오빠라고 불렀지만, 그는 그렇게 생각하지 않았었다. 이전까지는 아니었다.

피터는 여전히 잠을 자지 못했다. 하지만 공황에 빠지지도 않았다. 대신 해가 뜰 때까지 모건을 지켜봤다. 이윽고 페퍼가 샤워를 시작하는 소리와 침실에서 토니가 움직이는 소리가 들려왔다. 피터는 모건에게 이불을 단단히 덮어준 채 침대에서 일어나 커피를 마시러 갔다.

◇

다음 날 밤, 그리고 그 다음 날 밤도 똑같았다.

모건은 피터가 잠을 자지 않는다는 걸 이상하게 느끼는 것 같지 않았다. 부상을 입기 전 토니는 이보다도 더 자지 않았으니 추측 건대 아이는 한밤 중에 깨어있는 사람에 익숙해 보였다.

토니가 선천적으로 다른 사람들만큼 잠을 잘 필요가 없었다면 모건도 같은 부류일 거라는 게 문제였다. 그러나 토니와 모건이 불면증 환자여도 둘 중 누구도 불면의 증세에 영향을 받는 것 같진 않았다. 물론, 토니 본인이 너무 심하게 자신을 몰아 붙였더라면 결국 무너지고 말았겠지만 그에게 “너무 심하게”란 최소한 48시간이었다.

피터는 잠을 자야만 했다. 그는 자고 싶었다. 하지만 그냥 그럴 수가 없었다. 모건이 옆에 있는 동안에도 잠들지 못했다. 잠을 자기 위해서 해보지 않은 것들까지 모두 다 시도해 봤지만, 눈을 감는 순간 그 때의 모든 감각이 되돌아왔다. 눈앞에서 토니의 심장이 멎었던 그 순간으로. 시각, 청각... 후각까지. 피터는 공기의 냄새까지 맛볼 수 있었다. 혀 끝에는 조금 전 방전된 전원같은 금속 맛이 남았다. 하지만 그것조차 타버린 머리카락과 그을린 피부의 냄새만은 덮어 씌우기에 역부족이었다.

피터가 숨을 헐떡이며 벌떡 일어났다. 잠에 빠진 건 겨우 몇 초였고, 그걸로도 충분했다. 모건이 잠결에 노노의 털 속으로 얼굴을 묻으며 뒤척였지만 일어나진 않았다.

피터의 눈에 눈물이 차올랐다. 그는 너무나 피곤했다. 그저 잠을 자고 싶을 뿐이었다. 피터는 이런 비참한 상황을 겪으면서 아무에게 말을 할 수 없다는 게 끔찍할 만큼 외로웠고 누군가에게 털어 놓고 싶었다. 그러나 페퍼와 토니는 이미 많은 걸 감당하고 있었다. 메이도 마찬가지였다. 피터는 그들의 어깨에 더이상 짐을 더하고 싶지 않았다.

하지만 한편으론 정말로 누군가가 알아차려 주길 바랐다. 타노스와의 사건 이전이었다면 토니는 뭔가가 잘못됐다는 걸 알아차렸을 거라는 생각이 멈추지 않았다. 이 상태를 감추고 숨기기 위해서 피터 본인이 최선을 다하고 있었기 때문에, 토니가 이걸 모른다고 해서 그를 원망하는 건 공평하지 않다는 건 알았다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 그러길 원하는 것마저 막지는 못했다. 특히 모건이 잠에 들고 악몽이 싹튼 뒤 혀 끝으로 그 때의 감각을 훑는, 이 한밤 중엔 그랬다. 피터가 점점 현실에서 멀어지고 점점 더 자기 자신처럼 느껴지지 않을 때. 잿더미에서 돌아오면서 그의 몸의 모든 게 잘못됐고 그래서 다시는 잠에 들 수 없는 건지 생각하게 될 때. 그럴 때면 누군가 그건 사실이 아니라고, 앞으로는 더 나아질 거고 그들이 그를 도울 거라고 나서서 말해 주길 간절히 바랐다.

_도와주세요._ 그 때 피터는 생각했다. _제발요, 스타크씨. 저를 좀 도와주세요._

다음날 아침, 식사 후에 설거지를 하는 동안 피터는 너무나 피곤한 나머지 똑같은 프라이팬을 계속해서 씻어내고 있었다. 그 때 페퍼가 피터에게 토니와 잠시 동안 혼자 있어도 괜찮겠냐고 물었다.

“어, 네. 물론이죠.” 끊임없이 닦아내던 프라이팬은 마침내 건조대로 들어갔다. “왜 그러세요?”

“모건이 몇 시간 동안 외출했으면 해서. 공원에 나갔다가 점심 먹고 쇼핑을 할거야. 저녁 먹기 전에는 돌아올게.”

피터가 고개를 끄덕였다. “네, 그래도 괜찮아 보여요.”

모건은 엄마와 단 둘이서 외출한다는 사실에 뛸 듯이 기뻐했다. 아이는 피터를 위층으로 불러서 입고 나갈 외출복을 고르는 걸 도와달라 했다. 비록 그 날 아침 다섯 시쯤부터 느낀 두통이 왼쪽 눈 뒤쪽까지 옮겨지는 게 느껴졌으나 피터는 모건을 위해서 웃으려 애썼다. 모건은 결국 피터가 모르는 만화 캐릭터가 그려진 반짝이는 보라색 상의와 초록색 바지, 주황색 신발을 골랐다. 그 전체적인 조합은 피터를 살짝 어지럽게 했고 이건 아마 수면 부족 때문일지도 몰랐다.

페퍼가 모건을 보자 미소 지었다. “글쎄, 사람들 사이에서 널 절대 잃어 버리진 않겠네. 피터, 토니는 점심 때 진통제를 챙겨 먹어야 해. 그리고 토니가 약을 안 먹어도 된다 하는 걸 가만 두지 마. 왜냐면 먹어야 하니깐. 필요한 게 있으면 전화하고.”

“네, 알았어요. 두 사람 다 재미있게 놀고 오세요.”

페퍼와 모건이 없는 집은 고요했다. 토니는 소파에서 자고 있었다. 그는 보통 늦은 아침 한 두시간 낮잠을 잤다가 점심 식사 때쯤이면 일어났다. 피터는 소파 옆 안락 의자에 웅크리고 앉아 창문 밖의 호수를 우두커니 바라 보았다. 핸드폰을 가져와 메이나 네드에게 문자를 보낼 수도 있었다; 그 두 사람은 아마도 피터의 소식을 듣고 싶어할 것이다. 하지만 그러지 않았다. 자기 스스로를 고립시키고 있다는 걸 피터도 알았지만 어쩔 수 없었다.

그렇게 얼마나 오랫동안 호수를 바라보고 있었는지 모른다. 피터의 두통과 어지러움은 여전히 가시지 않았다. 토할 것 같고 속이 메스꺼웠다. 세상의 가장자리가 흐릿하게 느껴졌다.

피터는 그 자리에서 새로운 생각을 떠올렸다. 내가 그냥 잘못 돌아온 게 아니라, 어쩌면 그곳에서 돌아온 적이 없었던 거라고.

어쩌면 피터는 여전히 소울 스톤에 있는 지도 모른다. 그게 사실인지 피터가 알 수 있을까? 그게 중요 한가?

말도 안 되는 소리라는 걸 알았다. 왜 그가 소울 스톤에서 모건을 만들어내겠어? 그리고 피터가 가본 적도 없는 호숫가 집은? 만약 소울 스톤 속에서 그의 현실을 꿈 꾸는 거라면 피터는 지금 메이와 함께 있어야 했다. 그렇지 않을까? 그리고 네드도, 심지어는 벤도 함께 있는 꿈 속으로.

피터는 이게 말도 안 된다는 걸 알았지만 어떤 면에서는 자신이 틀렸다고 생각하는 것 보다 세상이 틀렸다고 생각하는 편이 더 쉬웠다. 그는 여전히 어딘가 잘못된 기분이었고, 이 증상은 잠을 자지 못하면 못 할수록 더욱 심해졌으니까.

마침내 한 시간 정도 지난 후에 토니가 잠에서 깨어났다. 그는 오늘 꽤 기분이 좋아 보였다. 눈을 깜빡 거리며 잠을 털어낸 토니의 눈빛에서 고통은 보이지 않았다. “안녕, 꼬맹이.” 토니가 하품을 하며 말했다. “페퍼랑 모건은 이미 나간 거야?”

“네, 좀 전에요.”

토니가 씁쓸하게 웃었다. “내 보모 일을 도맡느라 꼼짝 못하게 돼서 미안해.”

“괜찮아요.” 피터가 얼굴을 찡그리며 토니를 바라봤다. “이건 보모 일이 아닌걸요.”

“아니, 맞아. 그래도 괜찮아. 우리 둘만의 시간을 가진 지 꽤 오래 됐잖아. 그렇지?”

두 사람은 그러지 못했다. 토니가 깨어난 뒤에도 피터는 그와 단 둘이 있었던 적이 단 한 번도 없었다. “그런 것 같아요.”

토니의 얼굴에 떠 있던 웃음기가 사라졌다. “옛날에는 더 수다스러웠던 것 같은데. 아닌가? 난 네가 얼마나 수다쟁이인 지 기억하는 걸. 괜찮은 거야, Pete?”

토니의 걱정에 피터가 간신히 미소를 지었다. “네, 죄송해요. 어…” 그리고 억지로 자리에서 일어나 바닥에 발을 디뎠다. “뭐 원하는 거 있어요? 차 같은 거?”

“차 괜찮겠네.” 토니가 대답했다. “커피는 더 좋아 보이고.”

피터가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “페퍼는 커피를 마시는 걸 좋아하지 않을 걸요.”

“페퍼는 당연히 싫어하겠지. 그치만 내가 마시지 않을 이유가 정말 없는 걸. 난 심근경색이나 위장병은 없어. 아직 이른 시간이라 내가 밤잠을 못 자게 하지도 않잖아. 그냥 딱 한 잔만. Pete. 제발?”

피터는 세상을 구하고 그를 죽음에서 구해준 사람의 부탁을 거절하기란 정말 힘들다는 걸 깨달았다. “네, 알았어요.” 그가 몸을 일으켰고-너무 빨리 일어선 것 같았다-머리가 핑 돌면서 무릎이 후들거렸다. 피터는 쓰러지지 않으려 의자에 몸을 기대야만 했다.

“워, 저런.” 토니의 목소리가 아득하게 들렸다. “피터? 괜찮은 거야?”

깊은 숨을 들이마신 피터가 말했다. “네, 그냥. 어지러운 것뿐이에요.”

“너 진짜 창백해, kid. 앉아 있는 건 어때?”

“전 괜찮아요.”라고 중얼거린 피터는 토니가 그를 도로 앉히려 하기도 전에 비틀거리며 부엌으로 들어갔다.

왜 그가 부엌으로 들어왔는지 기억하는 데 몇 초 정도 시간이 걸렸다. _커피._ 피터는 필터를 내리고, 냉장고에서 원두를 꺼냈다. 그도 커피를 좀 마셔야 할 것 같았다. 어쩌면 정신이 드는 데 도움이 될지도 몰랐다. 필터 위에 수저로 원두를 올려 놓은 뒤 주전자를 밀어 넣었다. 커피를 내리는 버튼을 누르자 머신이 피터에게 성난 소리를 냈다.

“꼬맹이. 너 물 넣는 거 까먹었어.”

피터가 몸을 돌렸다. 부엌 식탁에 몸을 기댄 토니가 걱정 가득한 얼굴로 피터를 바라보고 있었다. “뭐라고요?”

“물을 넣어야지.” 토니가 부드럽게 말했다. “기억해?”

“아, 맞아요. 물론이죠.” 피터가 주전자를 싱크대로 가져다 물을 가득 채웠다. 그런 다음 물통에 채워 넣었다. 스위치를 누르자 이번엔 커피가 내려지기 시작했다. 카운터에 몸을 기댄 피터는 아무 말없이 마루 바닥의 옹이 구멍을 내려다 봤다. 부엌에 정적이 깔렸다. 

“피터.” 마침내 토니가 말을 꺼냈다.

“저 괜찮아요.” 그를 부르는 목소리를 듣자마자 피터가 서둘러 대답했다.

“우리 중 아무도 괜찮은 것 같지 않은데, Pete. 세상은 괜찮지 않아. 지난 몇 년 동안 우리 모두 지옥 같은 일을 겪었잖아.”

피터는 입술을 깨물었다. 토니가 그에게 다가오는 소리가 들렸다. 토니가 걸어 다녀서는 정말 안 된다는 생각이 들었다. 커피가 내려지는 동안 토니는 누워있어야만 했다. 하지만 피터는 단 한마디도 할 수가 없었다.

토니의 손이 피터의 어깨 위에 올려졌다. “피터. 날 좀 볼래?”

토니의 부름에도 피터는 다시 입술을 깨물며 고개를 가로 저었다. 이번에는 너무 세게 깨문 나머지 입 안에 철맛이 느껴졌다. 토니의 곁에 머물 수 있는 첫 소유권을 모건이 갖고 있다는 이유만으로-모건은 결국 토니의 진짜 아이었고, 그녀는 더 어렸다. 모건은 피터보다도 토니가 더 필요했다-그에게 매달리게 내버려 둔 게 아닐 거라는 깨달음이 스쳐 지나갔다. 이전까지 그는 다른 이유로 토니가 자신에게 닿는 걸 피하고 있다는 생각을 못했었다.

“왜 안 되는데?” 토니가 물었다. 그러곤 모든 일이 일어나기 전에 그래온 것처럼 피터를 옆으로 끌어당겼고 어깨 위로 팔을 둘렀다. 그때는 이런 식의 포옹을 많이 했었다. 이전만큼 절대 충분한 포옹은 아니었지만 그렇다고 피터는 밀어내고 싶지 않았다. 그가 뭘 원하는 지도 말하고 싶지 않았다.

토니의 질문에 피터는 대답하지 않았다.

“왜 그러면 안되는데?” 토니가 재차 물었다.

피터가 마른 침을 삼켰다. 단어들이 그의 목을 조여왔다. “왜냐면 스타크씨가 알게 될 테니까요,” 속삭이는 목소리가 말했다.

“뭘 알게 되는데?” 토니가 물었다. “네가 밤에 잠들지 못한다는 거? Kid, 난 이미 알고 있어. 나쁜 말을 옮기고 다니는 사람이 되는 건 싫지만, 네 여동생은 밀고자야.”

_네 여동생._ 피터의 눈가에 눈물이 맺혔다. 그는 고개를 가로저었다.

“그럼 뭔데?” 토니가 인내심 있게 물었다. “나한테 말해봐, kid. 내가 뭘 알게 될 까봐 두려운 거야?”

피터가 억지로 토니의 눈을 마주봤고, 작은 목소리로 소근거렸다. “제가 잘못 돌아왔다는 걸요.”

순간적으로 토니는 말문이 막힌 것 같은 얼굴이었다. “무슨 소리- 아니, 넌 안 그래.”

“전 그래요.” 토니의 부정에도 피터는 말을 이어갔다. “저는- 전 뭔가 잘못된 기분이 들어요. 예전같지가 않아요. 이건 마치… 제가 여기에 진짜 없는 것처럼… 느껴질 때가 있어요. 제가 저 자신의 잘못된 복사본 같은 존재라고요.” 마치 이곳에 자신을 붙들고 있으려는 듯 피터가 두 팔로 몸을 감싸 안았다. “잠을 못 자는 건 그 중 하나에요.” 피터는 인정했다. “하지만 저는 전에도 이런 기분이었어요. 저 정말- 어딘가 망가졌고 잘못 돌아온 것 같아요.”

피터의 말이 끝난 후 토니는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 그 대신, 몸을 돌려 피터를 똑바로 마주보고 껴안았다. 옆으로 거리를 두는 포옹이 아니라, 한 팔로 두 몸을 완전히 포개는 진짜 포옹을.

“정말로 의수를 만들러 돌아다녀야겠어.” 피터의 머리카락 사이에서 토니가 중얼거렸다. “너랑 모건을 한 팔로만 안아줄 수 있다는 게 너무 싫어. 그리고 둘 중 어느 한 명을 잡아줘야 할 지 선택하는 것도 싫고. 모건이 날 독점하게 내버려둔 걸 내가 눈치 채지 못했다고 생각 하지마.”

토니의 목덜미에 이마를 파묻으며 피터가 고개를 푹 숙였다. “전 그냥… 모건은 스타크씨의 진짜 아이잖아요.”

“넌 내 진짜 자식이야, 피터.” 토니가 심각하게 말했다. “상황이 이렇게 될 때까지 내가 아무것도 하지 못해서 미안해. 이게 점점 나빠지고 있다는 건 알았지만, 이렇게 까지 나쁜 줄은 몰랐어. 넌 내 진짜 자식이야. 그리고 널 사랑해.”

떨리는 흐느낌이 흘러 나왔다. “저도 사랑해요.”

“그리고 넌 잘못 돌아오지 않았어.” 맞닿아있던 몸을 떼어낸 토니가 피터를 바라봤다. “내 말 알아 듣겠어?”

토니의 말을 노골적으로 부정하고 싶지는 않았지만, 동시에 동의할 수도 없는 피터가 그의 눈길을 피했다. 그 때 마주 서있던 토니가 갑자기 휘청였다. 피터가 그런 토니를 붙잡았다. “워, 이거 봐요. 아직은 일어나면 안 돼요.”

토니가 으르렁거리듯 말했다. “난 괜찮아. 나는 누구처럼 삼일 내리 잠을 못 잔 사람이 아니야.”

“맞아요, 스타크씨는 그냥 거의 죽을 뻔한 사람이죠.” 피터가 토니를 쏘아붙였고, 그의 팔을 어깨너머로 끌어당겨 부축하고 소파 쪽으로 다시 걷기 시작했다. “페퍼가 저에게 책임을 맡겼어요. 기억하죠?”

“그래, 그리고 네가 알아차렸을 지는 모르겠는데, 넌 우리가 만든 함정에 빠진 거야.” 토니는 피터가 그를 소파 위에 내려 놓고 담요를 덮는 동안 가만히 몸을 맡겼다. “페퍼가 너한테 책임을 맡겼을 지는 모르겠지만, 그녀가 모건을 데리고 나간 건 그 둘이 곁에 있음 네가 절대 무너지지 않을 걸 알아서였어.”

피터가 가슴 위로 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. “전 안 무너졌어요.”

“거기가 무너지는 게 아니라, kid.” 피터를 올려다 보며 토니가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “너 그 동안 어디 나사 빠진 것처럼 돌아다녔잖아. 며칠 동안 너한테서 두 세 마디 이상 말을 나눈 사람이 아무도 없어. 있다면 아마 모건 뿐이겠지. 뭔가 입을 열도록 조치를 취해야겠고, 난 그걸 구경할 사람이 있는 게 싫었어.”

그건… 기분이 이상해질 만큼 사려 깊었다. 피터는 자기 발을 물끄러미 내려다 보았다. “아직도 커피가 마시고 싶어요?”

“그건 무슨 질문이야, Pete? 당연히 난 지금도 커피가 마시고 싶지.”

“그럼… 그러면 갖다 드릴게요.” 대화를 피해 부엌으로 도망친 피터는 '세계 최고의 아빠'라고 쓰여진 토니의 머그컵에 커피를 따랐다. 머그컵에는 믿을 수 없을 만큼 아주 조그마한 발자국이 찍혀 있었다. 토니의 첫 번째 아버지의 날이나 모건이 태어나고 나서 처음으로 맞이하는 그의 생일에 페퍼가 이 컵을 선물하는 모습을 상상하며 피터가 싱긋 웃었다.

여전히 몸은 카페인을 원했음에도 커피가 더 이상 좋은 생각처럼 느껴지지 않았다. 속이 다시 울렁거렸다. 이미 불안한 상태가 더 나빠지는 걸 할 필요는 없었다. 대신 그는 냉장고에서 진저비어 한 병을 꺼냈다. 그가 토니와 어울리기 전엔 한 번도 먹어보지 못한 아주 화려하고 비싼 거였다. 토니의 커피와 함께 맥주를 챙긴 피터가 거실로 돌아왔다.

“고마워.” 토니는 머그 잔을 건네 받으며 그 안의 커피를 보고선 입가에 미소가 걸렸다. 그리고 한 모금 마시고는 너무나 기쁜 나머지 눈을 지긋이 감았다. “아, 맛있어. 달콤하고 달콤한 커피. 널 그리워했단다.”

그 모습을 바라보던 피터가 며칠 만에 처음으로 미소 지었다. “둘이서 오붓한 시간을 보내게 비켜 드릴까요?” 그리고 토니와 가까이 있을 수 있는 바닥에 앉으며 물었다.

“건방지게 굴지마.” 토니가 툴툴거렸다. “난 거의 죽을 뻔 했으니 이건 그에 대한 감사야.”

피터의 미소가 순식간에 사라졌다. “그런 농담하지 마세요.”

죄책감이 토니의 얼굴빛에 떠올랐다. “미안, kid. 이게 내 방식이라.”

“저도 알아요.” 피터가 진저비어의 라벨을 떼어내며 말했다. “이건 그냥… 저는, 어. 그 때의 기억이 너무 생생해서요. 그러니까, 정말로 또렷해서.”

“아아.” 커피를 몇 모금 홀짝이는 동안 토니는 생각에 잠긴 듯 잠시 조용해졌다. “난 안 그래. 스냅을 하겠다는 결정을 내리고 두려웠던 건 기억이 나. 그건 날 위한 결정이었고, 그렇게 되고 싶진 않았지. 그러고서 건틀렛 위로 쓰러진 걸 기억 해. 하지만 그 후 병원에서 깨어나기 전까지는 아무 것도 기억나지 않아.”

“그 편이 좋은 거에요.”라고 피터가 조용히 말했다.

“그렇지. 여러모로. 그게… 그게 네가 밤에 잠을 못 자는 이유 중 하나인가?”

피터가 고개를 끄덕였다. “눈을 감으면, 제 몸 전체가 그때의 기억으로 돌아가요. 심지어 공기가 어땠는 지도 기억할 수 있어요. 그리고 저는 그저- 더 이상 버틸 수가 없어서, 자려고 노력하는 것도 그만 뒀어요.”

“그래.” 토니가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “나도 그랬었어.”

피터가 고개를 들어 토니를 올려다봤다. “스타크씨도 이런 적이 있어요?”

“그래, kid.” 토니가 손에 든 커피를 내려다보며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “진심으로. 의수에 대해 얘기를 나눠봐야겠어. 널 안는 거랑 커피를 마시는 것 사이 골라야 하는 거 정말 지긋지긋해.”

피터가 싱긋 웃었다. “커피를 골라도 기분 나빠하지 않을 게요.”

“아니, 아니. 여기. 이것 좀 테이블에 올려 놔 봐.” 토니가 건네는 머그잔을 피터가 커피 테이블 위에 올려 놨다. “이제 이리 와.” 그런 뒤 토니가 팔을 내밀었고, 소파 위로 올라간 피터는 그의 품에 몸을 집어 넣었다. “이제 됐어.” 피터의 어깨에 한 팔을 두르며 토니가 중얼거렸다. “내가 그리워했던 게 이거야.”

피터의 목구멍이 따끔해졌다. “저도 그래요. 저는 그냥- 스타크씨는 제 일을 얹지 않아도 충분히 걱정 할 게 많았잖아요. 그리고 스타크씨가 절 안으면, 어떻게든 그걸 알게 될 거라고 생각했어요.”

“그거 알아, 꼬맹아? 어찌됐든 난 알고 있었어. 더 일찍 뭔가를 해주지 못해서 미안할 뿐이야.”

“메이가 있을 땐 괜찮았어요” 피터가 말했다. “이렇게 나쁘지 않았고요. 그때도 여전히… 잘못 됐다는 생각이 있었지만 잠을 잘 순 있었어요. 그치만 메이가 떠난 후로 계속…”

무언가가 무너져 내렸다. “더 나빠졌어요. 그냥 느낌이… 진짜가 아닌 거 같아요. 제 말을 믿진 않으시겠지만, 전 정말로 잘못 돌아왔다고 생각해요.”

토니가 한숨을 쉬었다. “좋아, kid. 내 말 듣고 있지?” 피터가 고개를 끄덕였다. “너한테 PTSD가 있는 것 같아. 그래서 네가 잘못 돌아왔다는 기분이 드는 거야. 그리고 부끄러워할 건 전혀 없어. 지금 세상에는 엄청나게 많은 일들이 벌어지고 있어. 우리한테 일어난 일은 지옥처럼 엄청나게 충격적이었고.”

피터가 코를 훌쩍이며 말했다. “스타크씨는 괜찮아 보이는 걸요. 악몽을 꾸지도 않잖아요. 만약 그랬다면 제가 들었을 거에요.”

“글쎄, 첫 번째. 난 아직도 밤이면 진통제로 기절해. 약을 끊으면 어떻게 될 지 한 번 지켜 볼 거야. 그리고 지난 5년 동안 네가 내 품에서 재로 변하는 악몽을 꿔왔어. 그러니 난 괜찮지 않아. 괜찮은 사람은 우리 중에 아무도 없어.”

“어,” 피터가 멍청한 소리를 냈다. 그게 왜 그를 놀라게 했는지는 몰랐다. 토니가 병원에 있는 동안 해피와 페퍼로부터 토니가 자신을 구하기 위해 시간 여행 방법을 발명했다는 이야기를 들었었다. 토니가 타이탄에서 일어났던 일에 그만큼 영향을 받았다는 말은 그다지 놀라운 일이 아니었다.

“괴리감을 느끼는 것 같아.” 토니가 말했다. “네가 실재하지 않는다고 느낄 때, 아니면 네가 지금 여기에 없는 것처럼 느껴질 때를 그렇게 말해. 그리고 네가 일어난 뒤로 겪은 그 생생한 악몽들-아니면 백일몽들-플래시백처럼 보여. 둘 다 상당히 전형적인 PTSD 증상들이야. 혹시 공황 발작은 없어?”

“두어 번 정도요.” 피터가 순순히 인정했다. “대부분은 플래시백이 일어나는 걸 막을 수 없을 때 와요.”

토니는 고개를 끄덕였다. “뉴욕 전투 이후 나는 플래시백과 공황 발작, 악몽을 많이 겪었어. 상태가 좋아지기 시작하는 데에는 오랜 시간이 걸렸지. 하지만 결국엔 해냈어. 페퍼가 도와줬고, 일단 내가 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 지 털어놨거든. 그러니 그 모든 걸 다 숨기고 있는 게 유혹적이라는 건 알고 있지만, 그럴 수는 없어, kid. 우리들이 널 돕게끔 해 줘.”

“그러고 싶어요.” 피터가 말했다. “하지만 어떻게 해야 할 지 모르겠어요. 특히 스타크씨가 회복되고 있을 때요. 전 그렇게까지 나쁘지 않아요. 아시죠? 그렇게 까지…” 피터가 마른 침을 삼켰다. “거의 죽어가는 게 아니에요. 팔을 잃은 게 아니고요.”

“Pete. 너 3일 동안 잠을 못 잤잖아.” 토니가 단호하게 말했다. “그래, 네가 팔을 잃은 건 아니지만 PTSD는 심각해. 정신건강도 건강이야. 그리고 이런 말을 나한테 듣는 게 미친 소리처럼 들리는 건 알지만 이걸 치료하지 않는다면 가장 최악의 순간에 이게 널 물어 뜯을 거야.”

피터의 시선이 떨어졌다. 그는 토니의 말이 옳다는 걸 알았다. 하지만 여전히 그의 정신, '그의 상처'가 팔다리가 부러졌을 때와 마찬가지로 심각한 일이라는 걸 받아들이기가 어려웠다-그리고 피터는 여전히 이 생각에 머릿속 인용구를 넣고 있는 자신을 발견했다.

무슨 말을 해야 할지 골똘히 생각하고 있는 동안 피터의 핸드폰에서 진동이 울렸다. 흘끗 확인을 해 보자 페퍼에게서 온 메시지였다.

_남자들은 어떻게 지내?_ 페퍼가 물었다. _토니가 진통제를 아직 먹지 않았니?_

“오, 젠장. 점심 시간이에요.” 피터가 말했다. 사실은 이미 식사 때에서 45분 정도 지났다. “그리고 진통제를 먹어야 해요.”

“오늘 내 상태는 꽤 괜찮은걸. 솔직히 내 생각엔 오늘은 건너뛰어도 될 것 같아.”

피터가 그런 토니에게 무심한 표정을 지었다. “페퍼도 스타크씨가 그렇게 말할 거라고 했어요. 그리고 저한테 그걸 무시하라고도 말했구요.”

“배신자들.” 토니가 중얼거렸다. “알았어. 약 먹을게.”

아까 휘청거렸던 경험상 이번에는 조심스럽게 자리에서 일어난 피터가 부엌으로 들어갔다. 전날 밤 먹었던 파마산 치킨까스가 남아있었고 피터는 그걸 2인분 데웠다. 피로가 아직도 뼛속 깊이 남아 있었지만, 마음은 전보다 가벼웠다. 이제 그의 기분이 얼마나 안 좋은지 토니가 알게 되었다는 사실로도 덜 외로웠다. 토니는 그를 이대로 내버려두지 않을 거였다.

음식이 데워지는 동안 피터는 페퍼에게 문자를 보냈다. _우린 잘 지내고 있어요. 지금 점심 먹어요._

_너는 괜찮아? 오늘 아침에 피곤해 보이더라. 토니는 손이 많이 가거든._

문자를 읽으며 피터는 눈을 굴렸다. 페퍼는 그녀 스스로 모호하게 말했을 거라고 생각했을 지도 모르지만, 그렇지 않았다. _모건이 일러바쳤다고 토니가 말해줬어요. 네, 저 괜찮아요. 토니랑 둘이서 얘기했어요._

_좋아. 우리 모두 널 위해 여기 있어, 피터._

피터는 갑자기 쓰라리기 시작한 목에 대고 침을 삼켰다._알아요,_ 차오르는 눈물로 화면이 흐릿해지는 바람에 가까스로 문자 써내려갔다. _고마워요, 페퍼._

“피터, 별일 없는 거지?” 토니가 빈 머그잔을 들고 부엌으로 조용히 다가오며 물었다.

“네, 그냥…” 손등으로 눈가의 물기를 닦아낸 피터가 대답했다. “페퍼는 엄청나게 멋져요.”

“그래, 맞아.” 토니가 두 잔의 유리컵을 꺼내 한 잔씩 물을 채우고 피터와 나눴다. 두 번째 물잔을 손에 든 토니가 카운터에 몸을 기댔다.

“그나저나 점심 먹고 내가 생각해 둔 게 있어. 서프라이즈야.”

“지금 제 상태에서 서프라이즈에 넘어갈 것 같진 않은데요.”

“별로 놀랄 만한 일은 아니야. 프로젝트에 더 가까워.”

피터는 여전히 그 일에 놀랄 수 있을 지 확신하지 못했지만, 분명 토니는 그 일에 들떠 있는 것 같았다. 피터가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “그래요, 알았어요. 차고에요?”

“아니. 진짜 서프라이즈야. 질문은 충분해, 꼬맹이. 시작하기 전에 밥부터 먹자.”

두 사람은 거실에서 따뜻하게 데운 점심을 먹었다. 하지만 식사를 마쳤을 때, 토니는 눈에 띄게 피로해 보이기 시작했다. 피터는 토니가 말한 서프라이즈가 뭔지는 몰라도 이게 과연 좋은 생각인지 의심스러웠다. 하지만 그는 의견을 굽히지 않았다.

“무거운 건 네가 다 들게 할게. 그치만 정말 좋을 거야. 약속해.” 토니가 단호히 말했다. “태블릿을 들어줘-그래, 그거.”

“정말 걸어가도 괜찮겠-”

“그래. 휠체어는 필요 없어.”

그러나 토니는 피터가 그를 부축하는 손길을 마다하지 않았고, 피터의 팔 아래 몸을 받친 채로 길을 따라 물가로 내려갔다. 호숫가 아래에는 피터가 한 번도 들어가보지 않은 작은 보트 창고가 있었다. 그 안에는 정말 보트가 있었다. 그리고 카약 두어 개와 납작한 튜브가 놓여 있었다. 아직 수영을 하기에는 이른 계절이었지만 한 달쯤 지나면 물이 충분히 따뜻해 질 것 같았다. 피터는 그 때를 기대하고 있었다. 올 여름 많은 시간을 여기서 지내길 바랐고, 어쩌면 그 중 어느 정도는 지난 며칠보다 더 나을지도 몰랐다.

창고에 들어선 토니가 상자 위에 앉아 피터에게 커다란 플라스틱 통을 열도록 했다. 안에는 아주 두꺼운 천이 겹겹이 쌓여 있었다. “제가 지금 뭘 보고 있는 거에요?” 피터가 물었다.

“해먹이야.” 토니가 대답했다. “진짜 큰. 2인용. 뭐, 그 중 한 명이 모건이라면 1.5인용이겠지만. 그 조그만 애가 얼마나 많은 공간을 차지할 수 있는지 늘 놀라워.”

“오, 그거 멋지네요. 어디에 매달면 되는데요?”

“호수변 아래쪽에 정말 좋은 곳이 있어. 따라와.”

토니가 그만큼 걷는다는 사실에 그다지 신나지 않았지만, 그는 마음을 바꿀 생각이 없어 보였고 피터도 얌전히 따라갔다. 그리고 토니가 말한 장소는 전혀 멀지 않았다. 보트 창고에서 조금 떨어진 곳에, 수면 위로 나뭇가지를 드리운 거대한 나무가 있었다.

“바로 여기야.” 해먹의 양 끝을 고정할 나뭇가지를 가리키며 토니가 말했다. 호수 외에 집과 그 어떤 것도 보이지 않는 그늘진 멋진 곳이었다. 토니는 피터가 해먹을 설치하는 모습을 지켜보다가, 이윽고 고개를 끄덕였다.

“괜찮아 보이네. 이제 시험해보자.”

그는 해먹 위에 앉기 전 피터에게 태블릿을 건네주었다. 그러곤 신발을 벗어 던지고, 다리를 휙 넘겼다. 커다란 해먹은 토니를 거의 완전히 집어 삼켰다. 올라탄 반동으로 해먹이 앞뒤로 부드럽게 흔들렸지만 피터가 기대했던 만큼은 아니었다. “좋아, kid.” 해먹 위에 자리잡은 토니가 나직이 말했다. “이리로 와.”

피터는 어깨를 으쓱이고서 신발을 벗어 던지고 안으로 들어갔다. 부상이 없는 토니의 온전한 쪽으로 붙으려 조심하면서. 토니는 해먹에 등을 대고 누워 있었다; 피터는 그런 토니의 옆구리에 가까운 곳에 웅크리고 어깨에 머리를 얹었다. 그렇게 자세를 잡자 그곳은 생각보다도 더 널찍하고, 편안했다. 해먹보다 고치에 가까웠다. 오직 그와 토니만이 있는 작고 안전한 세계 같았다. 하지만 피터가 고개를 들어 위를 바라봤을 때 여전히 머리 위에 있는 나무들이 산들바람 속에서 천천히 흔들리고 있었다. 그 위에는 구름으로 뒤덮인 한 조각의 하늘이 눈에 들어왔다.

“이 해먹은 페퍼가 모건을 임신했을 때 산 거야.” 두 사람이 모두 자리를 잡고 편안해지자 토니가 말했다. “페퍼는 밖에 나와서 여기 있는 걸 좋아했어. 그리고 이젠 모건도 아주 좋아하지. 가끔은 여기서 낮잠을 자기도 해. 그리고 네가 모건을 안다면 그게 얼마나 기적적인 일인지 알거야.”

“맞아요. 모건은 그런 식으로 스타크씨를 닮아가는 것 같아요.”

“오, 정말 그렇다니까. 나도 알아. 태어나기도 전부터 모건은 많이 자는 법이 없었어. 불쌍한 페퍼를 내내 깨어있게 했지. 그녀는 걔보고 내 아기악마 라고 불렀고.”

토니가 들려주는 이야기에 피터는 뜻밖에도 웃음을 터트렸다. 미소가 기분을 좋게 했다면, 웃음은 놀라웠다. 토니의 심장이 멈추는 것을 들은 이후로 피터는 그가 다시 웃게 될 수 있을지 몰랐다. 그런 피터를 보고 토니가 약간 슬픈 표정으로 싱긋 웃었다.

“세상에, Pete. 그 소리가 그리웠어. 괜찮은 거야? 편해?”

“네,” 피터가 말했다. “그치만 저한테 프로젝트를 약속했잖아요. 이게 그거에요?”

“아니.” 토니가 그의 배 위로 태블릿을 꺼내들었다. “프라이데이, 프로젝트 파일을 꺼내줘. 파일명 내 아이들을 안아줘_Hug My Kids_. 3D로.”

“네, 보스.” 태블릿 스피커에서 흘러나온 기계음으로 프라이데이가 대답했다.

이윽고 강철 팔의 전체 3D 모델이 그들 앞에 드러났다.

“우와.” 감탄을 내뱉은 피터가 3D 모델을 둘러보기 위해 손을 뻗었다. 은빛에 날렵하고, 왠지 치명적으로 보이는 그건 단지 팔이었음에도 불구하고 아름다웠다.

“트찰라네 꼬마 여동생이 나한테 이걸 보내줬어,” 토니가 말했다. “반즈를 위해서 그녀가 만든 팔이야. 당연히 몇 가지 수정을 하고 싶긴 한데, 이걸 만들 때 쓰라고 비브라늄을 주겠다는 약속을 나한테 개인적으로 했어.”

“와우. 비브라늄 팔. 그거 완전 멋지잖아요.” 피터가 숨을 들이켰다.

“아주 멋지지. 그리고 인정해야 하는 게, 그녀가 가진 기술의 많은 부분이 내가 할 수 있는 어떤 것 보다도 나아. 신경 인터페이스는 믿을 수 없을 정도야. 그리고 실제 팔이 가지고 있는 촉감 신경계의 95%를 구현할 수 있어. 비록 반즈가 거기에 익숙해지려면 어느 정도 시간이 걸렸다고 하긴 했지만 말이야.”

“다른 색 조합이 필요해요.” 피터가 지적했다. “블랙과 실버는 스타크씨랑 전혀 어울리지 않아요.”

토니가 피터를 바라보며 미소 지었다. “나도 똑같은 생각을 했어.”

“피부 톤에 맞출 수도 있겠어요.” 피터가 머릿속에서 느릿하게 생각을 늘여놓았다.

“그럴 수도 있지. 그런데 난 생전에 흐릿한 적이 없었잖아. 왜 지금부터 그래야 할까?”

“맞는 말이에요. 그럼 아이언맨 슈트의 팔처럼 보이길 원하세요?”

“완전 그거랑 같은 건 아니고. 그보다는 좀 더… 영감을 받은 걸로.”

피터가 생각에 잠긴 듯이 콧노래를 불렀다. 그와 토니는 공중에 떠 있는 의수의 모델링을 하나씩 뜯어보면서 시도할 수 있는 가능성에 대해 대화했다-의수에 리펄서를 숨기는 게 좋은 생각일지, 아니면 말썽을 일으킬지. 가위손처럼 보이지 않도록 손가락 안에 도구를 숨기는 게 가능할지. 그리고 로즈 골드색이 약간 눈에 덜 띄는 색 조합에 좋은 옵션일지.

그리고 이건, 의심할 여지없이 피터가 MoMA로 향하던 수학여행 날 아침에 일어난 이래 가장 안전함을 느끼는 순간이었다. 피터의 눈꺼풀이 무겁게 내려 앉았고, 하품이 연신 나오기 시작했다. 토니의 대답 속도도 느릿해졌다. 피터는 점점 느려지는 자신의 심장박동과 더 길고 깊어지는 호흡을 느꼈다. 그의 눈이 서서히 감겼다.

“FRI. 창을 닫아줘.” 명령을 내리는 토니의 중얼거림이 들렸다. 그때 피터는 꿈에 빠져들었는지는 모르지만, 토니의 입술이 그의 머리 위에 닿는 것을 분명히 느꼈다.

“좋은 꿈 꿔, kid.”

◇

얼굴에 떨어진 빗방울이 피터를 잠에서 깨웠다. “으으,” 잠결에 물기를 닦아냈지만 더 많은 빗방울이 그 위로 떨어질 뿐이었다.

“대체 무슨-” 마찬가지로 토니가 웅얼거렸다. “이런 젠장.”

“Yep. 우리 흠뻑 젖겠어요.” 이제 완전히 깨어난 피터가 말했다. 굵은 빗방울이 눈에 띄게 떨어지고 있었다. 두 사람의 해먹이 나무 그늘 아래에 있긴 했지만, 나뭇잎 사이로 떨어지는 빗줄기를 덜어줄 뿐 작게 만들어주진 않았다. “빌어먹을. 여기서 어떻게 나가요?”

“맞아. 거기가 함정이야.” 토니가 말했다. “사실 한 쪽 팔로 어떻게 나갈 지 모르겠어. 이렇게 될 거라곤 생각해보지 않았거든.”

해먹에서 간신히 빠져 나온 피터는 돌아서서 토니를 끌어냈다. 그들은 함께 집을 향해 달려갔고, 피터는 점점 더 미끄러워지는 진흙탕에 토니가 빠지지 않도록 그를 단단히 움켜 잡았다. 비가 마구 퍼붓기 직전에야 둘은 집에 도착할 수 있었다.

“이크.” 실내에 들어온 두 사람은 거실에 서서 물기를 뚝뚝 떨어뜨렸다. 피터가 자기 전까지만 해도 멋진 봄날이었던 바깥을 내다보았다. 쏟아지는 빗줄기 사이 호수는 거의 보이지 않았다.

“그래, 이런 일이 종종 있긴 해.” 토니가 말했다. “여름에는 굉장한 뇌우가 오고. 들어와, 옷 갈아 입자.”

물기로 찌걱거리는 소리를 내며 위층을 향한 두 사람은 각자 자신의 침실로 갈라졌다. 젖은 옷을 벗은 피터가 수건으로 머리를 털어내고, 마른 옷을 찾아 옷장을 열어 젖혔다. 모든 옷이 새롭기는 했지만-당연히 대부분은 어벤져스 본부에 보관 중이었던 그의 옷가지들이었다-6주가 지난 지금, 거의 몇 번씩 세탁되어서 익숙해지기 시작했다. 피터는 ‘나는 과학 개그를 치긴 하지만 주기적으로만 해’라고 쓰여진 후드티와 그가 가장 좋아하는 츄리닝 바지를 입었다.

피터가 허둥지둥 아래층으로 돌아왔을 때는 5시가 조금 지나서였다. 그와 토니는 거의 4시간 동안 그 해먹 위에서 잠들어 있었고, 그는 단 한번의 악몽도 꾸지 않았다. 낮잠은 3일간 한 번도 자지 못한 피로를 완전히 해결해주지는 못해서 여전히 피곤하긴 했다. 하지만 머리는 더 맑아졌다. 피터는 차를 마실 물을 올려놓은 채 저녁 식사로 뭘 만들 수 있는 지 살펴보기 위해 냉장고를 열었다.

일이분 정도 지나서 토니가 아래로 내려왔다. “페퍼가 모건이랑 같이 중국 음식을 포장해 올 거래.” 피터가 냉장고 앞에 서 있는 걸 본 토니가 말했다. “요리할 걱정은 안 해도 돼. 둘은 1시간 안이면 집에 도착할 거야.”

피터가 고개를 끄덕이며 냉장고 문을 닫았다. 토니가 피터의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀고, 피터는 그의 턱 아래로 머리를 기댔다. 토니가 묻기도 전에 피터가 말했다. “더 나아진 기분이에요.”

“좋아.” 토니가 그의 머리 위로 입을 맞췄고, 피터는 이번엔 그가 꿈을 꾸고 있지 않다는 걸 알았다.

오늘 밤 잠에 들 때 무슨 일이 일어날 지 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다. 하지만 도중에 주전자가 휘파람을 부는 바람에 생각을 거기서 내버려 두었다. 두 잔의 차를 탄 피터는 토니와 함께 거실로 나왔다. 바깥은 여전히 비가 퍼붓고 있었으나 집안은 따뜻하고 포근했기에 크게 신경쓰이진 않았다.

“TV 보고 싶어?” 차를 들고 소파에 자리를 잡은 토니가 물었다.

“그래도 돼요.” 피터가 대답했다. 그리고 그 때, 커피테이블 위에 올려진 스파이더맨과 아이언맨의 반쯤 완성된 그림이 그의 눈에 띄었다. “아니면… 모건과 제가 시작한 퍼즐을 마저 끝낼 수도 있구요. 만약 그 애가 그래도 괜찮을거라 생각하신다면요.”

“어쨌든 모건은 퍼즐을 모두 맞출 만큼 인내심을 갖고 있지도 않아. 근데 난 모르겠어, Pete.” 토니가 씁쓸하게 말했다. “이건 나한테도 작은 상징이야.”

“제발요?” 피터가 말했다. “이건 제 마음이 조용해지게 해줘요.”

토니의 얼굴이 곧바로 부드럽게 풀어졌다. “좋아, 물론. kid. 네가 원한다면야.”

피터는 토니가 앉아서 작업할 수 있도록 퍼즐이 올려진 커피 테이블을 소파 가까이 밀었다. 그러고는 다시 바닥에 앉아 다리를 꼬고 조각을 분류하는 차분한 과정 속에 자신을 놓아버렸다. 비누 거품처럼 생각이 수면 위로 떠올라 터질 수 있게. 마지막 한 생각이 떠나길 거부하며 터지지 않고 남아있을 때까지 침묵하던 피터가 이윽고 목을 가다듬었다.

“음, 아까 5년 동안, 그러니까… 제가 재로 변하는 악몽을 꿨다고 하셨잖아요. 그게… 그럼 제가 항상 이런 기분을 느낄까요?”

“아니, 꼬맹아.” 토니가 조용히 말했다. “넌 사실 PTSD보다 앞질러 나갈 수 있어. 다음 주에 샘을 만나서 우리가 뭘 해야 할지 그의 생각을 물어보자고 제안하려고 했거든. 그걸 그냥 안고 살아갈 필요는 없지. 그렇다고 그게 쉽게 빨리 고칠 수 있는 건 아니야. 한동안은 악몽을 꿀 지도 몰라. 하지만 악몽과 플래시백은 별개야.”

피터가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 스파이더맨의 팔에서 나온 조각을 하나 끼워 맞췄다. “전에도 악몽을 꾼 적이 있어요. 그건 제가 감당할 수 있어요. 제가 엄청 힘들어하는 건- 오감을 타고 생각나는 모든 기억과 저를 둘러싼 소리에요.”

“샘이랑 얘기해 보자. 그리고 나한테 지금이랑 앞으로 도움이 될 몇 가지 생각이 있어.”

피터의 긴장이 풀어졌다. 그는 토니가 자기를 도와줄 것을 믿었다. 그는 항상 그랬다.

“그래서, 음… 어쩌다가 이 퍼즐을 갖게 된 거예요? 전 사람들이 이걸 아직도 만들고 있는 줄도 몰랐어요.”

토니가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “퍼즐은 결국 매우 희소한 한정판으로 끝났어. 한 500에서 600개 정도 만들었을걸. 첫 번째 스냅 전에 만든 걸로만. 그들이 나한테 하나를 보내줬고, 난 이걸 차마 볼 수가 없어서 옷장에 밀어 넣었지. 그러고 나서 우리에게 모건이 생겼고 여기로 이사 왔는데, 어찌된 일인지 이게 보드게임장 안에 들어있더라. 하루는 모건이 두 살쯤 되었을 때 걔가 이걸 가져 온 거야. 물론 모건은 널 알았어.” 토니가 고통스럽게 목을 가다듬었다. “Pete, 네가 너무 그리웠던 때가 기억 나. 널 잃은 지 3년이 지났는데 모건이 이걸 나한테 가져왔을 땐 여전히 배에 칼이 꽂힌 기분이었어. 하지만 그러면서도 이건 우리가 함께 얼마나 즐거운 시간을 보냈는 지 떠오르게 했고.”

토니의 갈라진 목소리와 함께 그게 어떤 심정인지 아는 피터의 목도 덩달아 꽉 조여왔다. 피터가 고개를 푹 숙였다. “맞아요. 우리 그 때 정말 재밌었어요.”

잠시 두 사람 모두 조용해졌다. “어쨌든.” 마침내 토니가 말을 이어갔고, 그의 목소리는 여전히 약간 쉬어 있었다. “이 퍼즐은 이제 수집가들의 물건이야. 4살짜리 애가 이걸 갖고 놀게 하는 사람은 아마 나밖에 없을 걸.”라고 말하며 웃었다.

피터가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “우리가 재출시 할 수도 있죠. 제가 이제 돌아왔잖아요.”

“어쩌면.” 토니가 약간 의심스러운 목소리로 말했다. “그래도 내 꽁무니는 따라오지 않아도 돼, 꼬맹아. 넌 너 혼자서도 굉장한 사람이 될 거야.”

피터가 고개를 내저었다. “그게 아니에요. 전 그냥-모르겠어요. 사람들이 우리를 한 팀으로 생각하는 게 좋아요. 그리고 저는... 전 스타크씨가 은퇴한걸 알아요. 아이언맨 슈트를 이제 입지 않게 걸어둔 걸요. 그치만 어쩌면 그냥... 그냥 이게 스파이더맨과 아이언맨의 마지막 순간이라서.”

토니는 그들이 대화를 하는 동안 손에서 만지작거리고 있던 조각을 내려놓았다. 그리고 피터의 목덜미를 꾹 누르기 위해 팔을 뻗었다. “그럴지도 몰라. 재출시는 나중에 말해볼 수 있어. 하지만, Pete. 이건 우리에게 마지막이 아니야. 넌 내 팔을 만드는 걸 도와줄 거지. 그렇지?”

피터가 고개를 끄덕였다. “맞아. 그럼, 알겠어? 우린 여전히 한 팀이야. 내가 더 이상 슈트를 입고 나가지 않는다고 해서 그 사실이 바뀌진 않아.”

벅차오르는 마음에 더이상 말을 잇지 못하게 된 피터가 고개를 다시 끄덕였다. 그리고 토니의 무릎 위로 머리를 기댔다. 토니의 손가락이 머리카락 사이로 쓰다듬듯 들어왔고, 피터는 눈을 꼭 감았다.

그 상태에서 다시 회복되는 데에는 몇 분이 걸렸지만, 마침내 피터는 도로 일어나 앉았다. 두 사람은 하고 있던 일을 계속 하기 시작했다. 페퍼와 모건이 돌아왔을 때, 그들은 아이언맨과 '굉장한 스파이더맨_The Amazing Spiderman_' 글씨를 거의 완성해 가고 있었다.

모건이 페퍼 앞으로 달려나갔다. “아빠아아아아아!”라고 외친 아이가 토니에게 몸을 던졌다.

토니는 한 쪽 팔로도 모건을 능숙하게 붙잡았다. “모구나! 엄마랑 좋은 하루 보냈어?”

“응! 공원에 갔고 미용실도 갔어. 그리고 쇼핑하고 점심 먹었어. 나는 치즈 버거랑 탄산을 먹었는데 엄마는 샐러드랑 민-밈-미모스를 먹었어.”

“미모사.” 토니가 모건의 발음을 고쳐주며 페퍼에게 미소를 보냈다. 부엌 식탁 위에 포장된 중국 음식을 늘여놓고 있던 페퍼가 마찬가지로 그에게 윙크를 던졌다.”그럼 하고 싶은 건 다 했겠네.”

“맞아! 그리고 아이스크림도 먹었어. 또 저녁에 먹을 중국 음식도!”

“그거 엄청나게 좋은 하루처럼 들린다.” 토니가 대답하자 모건이 끄덕였다.

“아빠랑 피터가 보고 싶었던 거 빼면.”

“우리들도 보고 싶었어.” 모건의 이마 위에 입을 맞추며 토니가 말했다.

“두 사람은 좋은 하루 보냈어?” 이번엔 페퍼가 소파좌석 끝에 있는 손잡이로 다가오며 물었다.

“그랬지.” 토니가 피터를 흘끗 바라본 뒤 대답했다.

“우린 점심먹고서 해먹에서 낮잠을 잤어.”

“으음. 다른 건 또?”

“의수를 갖고 좀 놀았나?” 기억을 더듬으며 약간 당황한 토니가 말을 이었다. “비가 내리기 시작해서 안에 들어왔고, 퍼즐을 맞췄지?”

페퍼는 그에게 장난스럽게 찡그린 얼굴을 했다. “커피 주전자에서 증거를 씻어내는 걸 잊었어.”

“오, 맞아.”

“그래, 그거.” 페퍼가 한숨을 쉬었다. “글쎄, 하나도 아파 보이진 않는데. 오늘 오후에 낮잠을 잘 수 있었다고?”

“응, 하지만 정확히 말하자면 난 겨우 반 컵 정도밖에 안마셨을 걸.”

“헬렌한테 오늘 밤 문자하고 공식적인 허락을 받아.” 페퍼가 그에게 말했다. “내 마음의 평화를 위해서만. 그치만 오늘 당신한테 아무 문제가 일어나지 않았다면 마시지 못하게 막는 건 의미가 없을 것 같네.”

그녀는 몸을 숙여 토니에게 키스한 다음, 모건에게도 키스했다. 그리고 피터에겐 매우 놀라운 일로, 자리에서 일어난 페퍼는 그의 머리 위에도 키스를 남겼다.

“몇 분 안에 저녁 식사. 알겠지? 그러고 나서 가족이 함께하는 영화의 밤이야.”

“이예, 영화의 밤!” 모건이 허공에 양 팔을 들어올려 소리쳤다. 그리고 그건 거의 토니의 코를 부러뜨릴 뻔했다.

토니는 페퍼를 따라 부엌으로 들어갔다. 모건은 커피 테이블 위에 손을 올려놓고 그녀가 자리를 비운 동안 토니와 피터가 퍼즐에 한 작업을 살펴보았다. 피터가 모건에게 '굉장한 스파이더맨' 글씨의 마지막 조각을 건네주자 아이가 그걸 제자리에 끼워 맞췄다. 모건이 집중할 때의 모습이 토니와 약간 닮았다고 피터는 생각했다. 둘은 똑같은 이마 주름을 갖고 있었다. 하지만 동시에 모건은 코를 찡긋 올리고 혀를 약간 빼냈는데, 이건 모두 토니와 닮지 않은 점이었다.

그는 페퍼와 토니가 자신의 이야기를 나누고 있다는 걸 알았다. 그리고 어느 틈에 토니는 부엌을 떠났고 어째선지 그가 메이에게 전화를 걸어 무슨 일이 있었는지 알려줄 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 아니면 샘에게 전화를 걸었을 지도 모른다. 이건 앞의 추측보다 덜 확실했다.

만약 그 스스로 원했다면 대화 중 어떤 것이든 들을 수 있었을 것이다. 하지만 놀랍게도, 정말 그러고 싶은 생각이 들지 않았다. 피터는 몹시 피곤했고, 토니와 메이, 페퍼가 잠시 이 일을 해결할 수 있게 두는 게 너무 너무나 기뻤다. 토니는 결국 피터가 있는 곳에 있었다. 그는 여기서 나갈 방법을 알았다.

토니는 그들이 중국 음식을 거의 꺼내갈 때쯤 돌아왔다. 식탁에 둘러앉아 식사를 마친 그들은 토니의 상태가 좋았기 때문에 다 함께 소파에 모여 모아나를 틀었다. 토니는 페퍼의 무릎 위에 머리를, 발은 피터의 무릎에 얹은 채 기지개를 켰다. 모건은 토니가 차지하지 않은 페퍼의 다른 쪽으로 달려들었다. 뮤지컬 곡이 흘러 나와서 뛰어 나가 춤을 추는 때를 제외하고.

모건은 모든 노래의 가사를 다 알고 있었다. 아이는 음정을 맞추지 못했지만 그녀의 부족한 음악적 능력은 열정으로 메워졌다. 그리고 음량으로. 피터는 자신의 찡그림을 숨기려 했지만 토니가 뭔가 알고 있다는 듯 그를 향해 씩 웃는 표정을 봤을 때 완전히 성공하진 못한 것 같았다.

이 모든 게 좋았다. 이건 피터가 이전에는 느끼지 못했던 방법으로 그가 가족의 일부가 된 기분이 들게 했다. 하지만 시간이 지날 수록, 어느 순간 모두가 잠자리에 들 것이고 오늘 중 그 어떤 것도 그의 근본적인 문제를 바꾸지 못했다는 걸 깨달았다. 피터는 망할 잠을 잘 수가 없었다.

토니는 영화가 끝나갈 때쯤 잠에 빠졌고, 어쩐 일인지 그 사실이 상황을 더 나쁘게 만들었다. 엔딩 크레딧이 올라갈 무렵, 피터는 다시 신경의 굴레와 불안과 그에 대해 아무것도 말할 수 없는 기분으로 돌아왔다. 결국 아무도 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 그리고 그는 오후에 4시간을 잤다; 아예 없는 것보다는 훨씬 나았다. 필요하다면 4시간 낮잠을 잘 수 있을 것이다. 그건 학교와 스파이더맨 일 사이에서 저글링을 하던 때보다 훨씬 적은 것도 아니었다.

(좋아, 물론 4는 6보다 작았다. 그리고 그는 6시간 보다 덜 잤을 때 좀비처럼 됐기 때문에 항상 적어도 6시간은 자도록 했다. 하지만 4는 0보다 훨씬 컸다. 그러니 지금 핵심은 피터가 이걸 감당할 수 있다는 거였다. 그럴 수 밖에 없었다.)

피터는 지금 당장 위로 올라가는 걸 피하기 위해 식기세척기에 접시를 넣겠다고 먼저 나섰다. 페퍼는 미소 지으며 피터의 뺨에 키스를 한 뒤 졸린 토니와 불평하는 모건을 위층의 침실로 보냈다. 피터는 그 시간 동안 접시를 모두 집어넣고 카운터를 닦고 거기서 한술 더 떠 커피 주전자를 깨끗하게 씻어냈다.

마침내, 정말 선택의 여지가 없어졌다. 그는 불을 끄고 위층으로 올라갔다.

그러다 계단 꼭대기에서 멈칫했다. 모건의 방에서 페퍼와 모건의 목소리가 들려왔다. 페퍼와 토니 부부가 쓰는 방으로 통하는 문은 굳게 닫혀 있었고, 피터는 그걸 몇 초 동안 바라보며 서 있었다. 토니는 아마도 이미 잠에 들었을 것이다. 피터는 자기가 그를 깨울 수 없다는 걸 알았다. 한숨을 내쉰 피터가 자기 방으로 들어갔다.

토니는 잠옷 차림으로 그의 침대 위에 앉아 있었다. “안녕, 꼬맹이.”

피터가 그런 토니를 향해 눈을 깜빡였다. “여기서 뭐하세요? 지금쯤 잠들었을 줄 알았어요.”

토니가 침대 위 그의 옆자리로 손바닥을 툭툭 쳤다. 피터는 얌전히 거기에 앉았다. “오늘 오후에 네가 아주 잘 잤다는 건 모를 수가 없었지. 왜 그랬다고 생각해?”

“제 생각엔…” 피터가 흘긋 시선을 돌렸다. “스타크씨가 저와 함께 있어서요. 분명 그래서 일 거에요.”

피터의 대답이 놀랍지 않다는 듯 토니가 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래서. 우리는 장기적인 해결책을 생각해봐야 하고, 물론 그럴 거지만, 그 동안 내가 너랑 밤에 같이 머무르는 건 어떻게 생각해?”

피터가 깜짝 놀라 피했던 시선을 거두고 그를 바라봤다. “하지만-저는 그럴 수-스타크씨랑 페퍼는-”

“페퍼랑은 이미 얘기했어.” 토니가 말했다. “메이와도 마찬가지고. 이건 일시적인 상황이야. 하지만 꼬맹아, 넌 자야 해. 그리고 만약 내가 여기 있는 걸로 네가 잘 수 있다면 우린 모두 그렇게 할 거야. 그렇게 했을 때 기분은 어때?”

피터는 자신의 기분에 대해 정리하려고 애썼다. “저는… 조금 창피한 것 같아요. 스타크씨가 그래야 한다는 게요.” 그리고 마침내 인정했다. “그치만 마음이 놓여요. 또 밤새 깨있을 생각에 스트레스를 받고 있었거든요.”

“그럼 괜찮다는 거지?”

“네,” 피터가 고마움을 담은 작은 미소를 지으며 말했다. “괜찮은 것 이상으로요.”

토니는 스스로 안도한 표정이었다. “좋아. 다행이야. 가서 옷 갈아입고 와. 난 곧 까무룩 잠들 거야.”

피터는 욕실에서 페리 사건 때 토니가 그에게 줬던 헬로 키티 바지와 거의 흡사하지만 전혀 같지 않은 파자마 바지로 갈아 입었다. 그리고 부드럽고 소매가 아주 긴 잠옷 상의도 입었다. 침실로 돌아왔을 때 토니는 그와 벽 사이 공간을 남겨 두고 이불에 들어가 있었다. 토니가 그의 팔로 피터를 감쌀 수 있게. 피터가 이불 속으로 기어 들어갔다. 그가 자리를 잡자 토니의 손이 그의 등을 쓸어 내리면서 감쌌고, 피터는 해먹에서 그랬던 것처럼 토니에게 바짝 붙었다.

비가 또 내리기 시작했다. 머리 위 처마에서 빗방울이 부딪혀 떨어지는 소리가 들려왔다. 집 안은 약간 쌀쌀했지만, 피터는 그 날 오후 느꼈던 대로 따뜻하고 보호받은 기분이 들었다.

“내가 필요하면 깨워, kid. 알겠지?” 졸린 목소리의 토니가 중얼거렸다.

“으음.” 아무 것도 약속하지 않은 채 피터는 잠에 빠져 들었다.

◇

그는 그들이 잠든 침대 위로 모건이 기어들어올 때 깨어 났다.

“우리 딸. 엄마 아빠가 뭐라고 했는지 기억해?” 아직 잠이 덜 깬 목소리의 토니가 말했다. “잠을 못 자겠으면 엄마랑 같이 있으라 했잖아, 그렇지?”

“그치만 엄마는 자는걸.” 모건이 속삭였다. “아빠랑 피터는 안 자잖아.”

“우린 다 자고 있어. 이리와.” 토니가 몸을 조금 빼내면서 피터가 아주 조금 움직였고, 모건이 타고 올라왔다. “책 한 권만. 알았지?”

“좋아. '비둘기에게 버스 운전을 시키지 마세요' 가져왔어. 아빠가 제일 좋아하니까.”

“내가 제일 좋아하는 거지.” 토니가 동의했다. “편해? 안아주지 못해서 미안해. 지금은 피터가 내 팔이 필요해서.”

“괜찮아. 내가 아빠를 안아줄 수 있어.” 모건이 대답했다. 피터는 아이의 팔이 토니의 배를 가로질러 오는 걸 느꼈다. 모건의 손이 그의 머리 위에 올라왔다.

“조심해, 모건.”라고 말한 토니의 손이 피터의 머리를 매만졌다. 토니는 자는 척하고 있는 피터에게 조금도 속아 넘어가진 않았지만 기꺼이 모른척 해주는 것처럼 보였다.

토니가 책을 읽기 시작했다. 그의 옆으로 얼굴을 바짝 맞댄 피터는 지붕에 내리는 빗소리를 들었다. 그리고 잠에 빠져 들었다.

_Fin._


End file.
